


The gift that started it all

by Salmaka



Series: Great Master's Shenanigans [2]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Background Connor Mancer/Ian Mancer, First Meetings, Gen, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Usage of Headcanon(s), writen as part of the challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: The anticipation was now killing the Vor but he didn’t let it be seen, much. The black jacket was a sign enough to show he was more than ready for whatever mischief was coming his way.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Great Master's Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1136984
Kudos: 4





	The gift that started it all

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [30-day challenge](https://luinquesse.tumblr.com/post/187518711282/30-days-oc-challenge) \- theme is 'First meeting'

The Upper City was way more different than Rogue imagined it.

The openness of it was scaring him on the primal level. Alex was used to narrow streets with enough dark corners to hide in, here, he felt exposed. People tended to stare at him here, their looks full of judgement and disdain. It made his skin crawl.

But it was also so beautiful! All the light - both artificial and natural. Everything was clean and symmetrical, in a way it can get irritating later, but not for now. Alex couldn’t see himself living here but wouldn’t mind coming to the Upper Ophir more often…

And maybe he would if everything went smoothly today because Alex wasn’t here in his own (non-existing) free time. He had a job to do. He finally gained enough ‘Vory points’ to be sent on the solo mission. And to the Upper City on the top of that! Alex was so proud and happy and nervous…

Anyway, it was the Dowser Day and the Exchange was full of people, sounds and lights and Alex’s job was to keep watch over all that. He wasn’t alone, not a change he would be able to keep an eye on _everything_ — a few other Vory members had been stationed around while the rest of the gang were causing havoc all around Ophir. Today was truly the happiest day of the year, even for the Vory. Because despite Mother’s carefully crafted lies about Her greatness and perfection, especially about Dowser Day, this was the day with the highest criminal activity.

It was like taking candy from a baby really with all the soldiers at the Parade, showing their shiny boots.

Yes, Alex was a bit jealous he couldn’t be there with his people but being here was as important for him as causing chaos down below. It meant that Boss trusted him. After how the first meeting between him and Anton went, Alex never even hoped for such a thing. Alex was still young and wasn’t with the Vory for long so this task meant a lot. This was Rogue’s chance to truly show what he was capable of, to show that he belonged. Alex was super grateful for it.

However, all the havoc was happening elsewhere and the streets of the Exchange were calm. Or as calm as they could be during the holiday. Alex kept a bit to the side from the main square, from the fair and the most exciting things so far was a lovers’ quarrel and a kid screaming for more candy-floss.

Whenever someone entered his field of vision, Alex trained his observational skills: tried to see as many details about them as possible. Tried to guess who they were and where they were going. It was fun and it kept his mind busy and focused.

It was then when Alex noticed a man leaving the main crowd, leaving another man standing there. They looked like a pair or at least their body language suggested it. Alex was surprised when the tall man’s eyes locked with his and he definitely was heading Alex’s way.

The stranger was still couple of dozen steps from him and Alex took the opportunity to take a proper look at him. The man was at least a head taller than Rogue himself. His steps were long and smooth. He was dressed in nothing special but still stylish and fitting for the festive atmosphere. The boots were something more likely to be seen in the Slums than here. He was about twice Alex’s age but his hair was way too silver even for that. Speaking of, his hair was dishevelled in a very controlled way. There was something in his overall posture that screamed military but he seemed almost noble at the same time. What a strange mix he was…

However, those weren’t the most interesting details, not even the close second because Alex’s eyes immediately landed on the shiny metal reaching from stranger’s temples to his forehead.

A technomancer, then! Interesting…

Knowing his day would get much more interesting any second now, Alex greeted the ‘mancer with a smirk. The man smirked back — that was a good sign. The anticipation was now killing the Vor but he didn’t let it be seen, much. The black jacket was a sign enough to show he was more than ready for whatever mischief was coming his way.

“How can I help you, mister Mancer?” Alex asked in imitation of the Upper accent. He couldn’t help it, it simply slipped and he wasn’t even sorry.

The white-haired man blinked a few times but then, almost unconsciously touched the silvery implants. Alex noticed the small scars crisscrossing his hand. A smile appeared on Mancer’s lip — it was a very handsome smile.

“I guess those are kind of all-telling,” he joked and Alex wasn’t ready for his voice to sound like _that_. So velvety…

“Kinda,” Alex shrugged and tried to see what was in technomancer’s other hand he kept behind his back the whole time. With no luck.

Mancer noticed his curiosity and leaned a bit closer. It seemed he really didn’t mind to be seen with the Vor. His voice was an octave lower when he spoke again, “I would like to ask you if you would be so kind and be my partner in crime for today.”

And if that wasn’t the best and sweetest proposal Alex had ever heard…

“I’m listening…”

“I have this fine gift,” Mancer said, still not showing the object of interest, “for your dearest boss and need it to be delivered to him. How you do is up to you. Creativity is more than welcomed.”

Alex tried his damn hardest to not ask how this ‘mancer knew Boss. Instead, he searched in his memory — Anton knew _many_ people so why not a technomancer, too? And Alex heard some boys talking about a white-haired man in the Boss’ office… He would ask around later for sure but now there was a task up hand.

“So, him being surprised by this gift is also preferable? Nothing like: ‘Hey, Boss, some tall and handsome Mancer sent you this!’ kind of situation?”

The silver fox nodded and his light blue eyes were sparkling. “Exactly!”

“And will you show me what I’m working with?”

“Yes, of course!” Mancer’s smile got wider as his hand moved from behind his back.

And there it was, the gift. This man wasn’t a technomancer but a pure rogue! Alex had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming this — it was a fucking pink elephant! A huge plush elephant. Rogue almost squeaked with delight.

“Oh, this will be fun,” Alex breathed out more than said.

“So — are you in?” The roguish smile made the technomancer look much younger.

“Fuck yeah! This is the best worst idea and I _love_ it!” Alex squeaked for real this time and grabbed the stuffed animal.

Several ideas were already flying inside his head but one of them was at the top of the list. He could already see it, as clear as day…

Rogue’s planning was interrupted by technomancer’s voice, “And just in case you get caught you can tell your Boss that Mancer made you do it. I’m sure Antek will direct his anger at me instead of you.”

Alex made a hurt face on the mention of him being caught but nodded. The Boss would rip him into the pieces so it was good to have some back-up plan.

“Will do, thanks. And I think,” Alex started, looking at the man ‘mancer left standing on the street. He seemed a bit lost and kept looking their way. “I think you should get back to your date.”

The technomancer froze and Alex notice the red creeping up his cheeks. Shadow, he acted like a teenager confronted about their crush. But it was kinda cute. Mancer ran a hand trough his hair and says, “Yes, I should… And thank you, partner.”

“It’s nothing, really — it should be me thanking you, mister,” Alex smirked and motioned at him to go already. “Now go and enjoy the rest of your day.”

“I will. Until we meet again,” Mancer said and left.

Alex didn’t see when the two men re-entered the crowd, their hands linked because he was already half-way to one of his trusted Vory brothers.

The plan won’t execute itself!

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses and chocolate for my Writing Comrades! :* :*


End file.
